1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for finding wrong assemblage of the metallic laminate type gasket composed of a plurality of component sheets overlapping each other.
2. Prior Art
As a conventional structure for finding wrong assemblage of the metallic laminate type gasket composed of a plurality of overlapping component sheets, known is such one that a part of at least one side of each sheet is exposed to the outside so as to be visually confirmed or a part of at least one side of each sheet is laid on a part of the other sheet in a step-like arrangement and exposed to the outside so as to be visually confirmed.
Generally, the operation to laminate component sheets of the metallic laminate type gasket is performed in such manner that the sheets are stacked in the order of laminate and taken one by one for assemblage, whereby wrong assemblage in most cases corresponds to the shortage of sheets caused when the sheets are presumed to be stacked correctly in number but, in reality, are not correctly stacked.
However, in the conventional known structure as above for finding wrong assemblage of the metallic laminate type gasket, since a part of at least one side of each component sheet is exposed to the outside, the number and order of exposed parts small in size must be visually confirmed and, thus, not only confirmation is greatly difficult but also sure finding is prevented by a problem as insufficient exactness in visual confirmation.
When manufacturing component sheets for the structure to find wrong assemblage of the metallic laminate type gasket, metallic dies in various shapes must be prepared because of difference between shapes of the component sheets and, therefore, cause a rise of cost.